The Days of Shiken Tama
by SesshxKagforeverandever
Summary: Kagome has transferred schools 3 times this year. When she comes to Shiken Tama she learns two things: She's a priestess and she is part of the most powerful, popular group in school? What about Sesshomaru? Oh he's just a friend... I think. -Hurt/Comfort, Adventure, Romance, Friendship... Summary not so great. sorry. but please review!
1. Meeting

*DISCLAIMER- I DON'T OWN INUYASHA.*

*RING DING DING* *RING DING DING* *RING DING DI-*

"UUUHHHHHH!"

"Kagome get up or else you're going to be late for your first day!"

"WHYYYYY? IT'S TOO EARLY!" Kagome slowly climb out of bed to find an outfit for her first day at Shiken Tama High School. She heard pounding footsteps coming closer to her door.

"KAGOME! Oh dear, you're up! Good good. Okay I have breakfast down stairs. Make sure you get on the train in time! You can't possibly be late for your first day."

"Yeah yeah mom, okay have fun at work, or where ever you are going."

"I will honey. But just please do something with that hair. Can't you get a haircut? It seems too long."

"No mom, thanks for worrying about me, but I think I can take care of my hair. Always have, always will. Now if you don't mind… I'm going to get ready for school."

Kagome picked a white hoodie with the words 'BELIEVE' written in baby blue on the front. She put on some light-colored ripped jeans, and brown flats with little bows on the seam. She went to the bathroom, grabbed a brush and brushed her waist-long, black, wavy hair. After she finished in the bathroom, she grabbed her backpack, ran downstairs to the kitchen, took a huge bite out of her breakfast roll, grabbed her house key, and left to go to the train station. She almost missed her train, and after running to get in the train before the doors closed, she finally got in the train and went to find a seat among the people on the train. She glanced at the clock. It read 6:15 and she mentally groaned. 'I shouldn't even be up at this time.' The conductor announced the cities in order and Kagome gathered her things and went to the platform where the doors opened. The walk to her new high school Shiken Tama wasn't all that dreadful, the scenery was beautiful with the mountains in the distance, and close to the school there was a subdivision with huge mansion. 'I never knew mansion could be this big!' Kagome didn't realize she had stopped and hurried off to the school. 'Geez, even the school is huge!' She mentally groaned, 'Great I'm going to be lost half the time.' She entered the school office to find an old woman with long gray hair tied back into a ponytail with a few strands hanging out.

"Hello, how may I help ye?"

"Um, I'm the new student, Higurashi Kagome, and I was wondering if you could give me my schedule and a map of the school."

The old woman chuckled, "Sorry Kagome, but this school doesn't have school maps. I can help ye out though. Just take a seat and I will be with you in a minute."

A bell rang and then there was an announcer that was over the intercom reminding students something about not using too much of their power and something about the after school activities. The old woman then looked up to call Kagome over to her desk, and gave Kagome her schedule, and said something about an older student coming and showing her around. 'Oh great, just what I need… an older student showing me around.' Kagome thanked the old lady and went back to her seat to wait for the older student to arrive. After about 15 minutes an older student walked in and Kagome could tell he was the talk of the school. He had long, shiny white hair, ember eyes, and pale skin almost identical to his hair. He had 2 magenta markings on both of his cheek, and on his forehead where his bangs parted was a blue crescent moon. With his white tank top showing from his red colored dress shirt being unbuttoned, and his navy blue jeans, someone had to think this student was attractive. Kagome mentally sighed, 'He probably already has a girlfriend. Why me?' The older student found Kagome's eyes and they instantly locked. Kagome was the first to break away. The student smirked and walked up to her.

"Hello, I'm guessing you are the new student?"

"Uhm, yeah. I'm guessing you're the older student that is going to show me around?"

'Fiesty,' the older student motioned for Kagome to follow him. She scrambled to get all her things ready and was soon out of the office. There was a big, open room with 4 long corridors leading somewhere.

"How's this: I get you situated to a locker, and then we go to your first class. Agreed?"

"Well did you really have to ask me? I'm struggling enough as it is and then you stop and ask me a stupid question?"

"Hn, well I'm sure you will fit in just great at Shiken Tama." The student mumbled.

"What was that?!" Kagome screeched. The older student whirled around and was inches from Kagome's face in a matter of seconds. 'How could he do that?' Glaring at her, the older student's eyes brimmed with red as he spat out his words. "Listen here wench, like the others in the school I have sensitive hearing. I suggest you keep your voice lower than normal or else I will promise you it will hurt." Kagome was beyond scared. 'not even starting my first day and this creature threatens me. Jerk! The nerve of him.' Kagome huffed but said nothing and motioned for the older student to continue his job. They walked down the middle let corridor and she was greeted by long, wide lockers. They were about the size of two normal school lockers combined.

"Um, two questions." Kagome managed to whisper, "One what is your name and where are the junior lockers?"

"Sesshomaru and right here." They stopped at a section that was colored a light purple and ran about a third down the corridor on both sides. He stopped at locker 560 and pushed a button to open it. The locker creaked open and Sesshomaru motioned for Kagome to put her stuff in. when she finally got her stuff in he closed to the door and turned to her.

"Put your index finger on the button and press whenever you need something. But at Shiken Tama I doubt you need notebooks and pencils." He smirked and walked down the corridor to stairs that lead to the basement. Kagome hesitantly followed and was greeted by a gym where they had all sorts of different stations. There was a station in the corners and in between each corner. One side of the gym had dummies that were set up with these people throwing large boomerangs at their targets. Opposite to that, people were shooting arrows that glowed pink at one big target that had a bull's eye in the middle. Next to that one there was people fighting with their bare hands two against two or four against four. There was one section that had one against five. The guy on the challenging side kind of looked like Sesshomaru with the red kimono on. Kagome looked to her left to see the last of the stations; people fighting with swords. Her eyes popped out of her eyes. Sesshomaru saw this and his eyebrows furrowed. 'Does she not know she is a miko with great power?' He heard his name and turned around to see Koga, the wolf demon, running up towards him. 'Oh great! Just in time.'

"Hey Sesshomaru! What's up? Who is this lovely lady with you?" Kagome blushed at the comment.

"Koga, this is a new student. I was assigned to show her to her first class, but I need to see Riko, is she here?"

"Ha! Who would of thought a guy like you looking for his girlfriend. Isn't that just adorable? Yeah she's over there practicing her aim and control."

"Would you mind staying here with her while I go get her?"

"Sure thing Sesshomaru! You know me, always welcoming and warm. So what school did you come from?"

"Oh from a school in another city not far from here. Have you been here your whole life? I'm sorry I didn't catch your name."

"No worry little lady, my name's Koga I'm a good friend of Sesshomaru."

"Oh that's great! I don't know him that well, but that great! Is he always this cold?"

"Well take a look yourself." Koga winked and motioned towards Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru walked over to a girl with pale skin, brown eyes with purple eyeliner, and a cross made of tear drops on her forehead. She had a white puffy top on that was tucked into red baggy pants, the traditional priestess outfit, like all the rest of the girls at that station. Her eyes instantly warmed, and she put her bow and arrows back on the rack to met Sesshomaru. He looked down and lowered his head to give her a quick peck. He straightened, wrapped an arm around the girl called Riko and walked over to Kagome and Koga. Someone was heard shouting and Koga flinched.

"Better get going. Nice talking maybe I can find you later!" Koga said running back to his station where you fight hand and hand. Kagome stood there awkwardly while Sesshomaru and this girl Riko walked over to her.

"Girl, this is Midoriko. She is the best archery and priestess in the whole school so I suggest you treat as such." Midoriko looked up at Sesshomaru baffled.

"Sesshomaru don't be so hard on her! She's new!" Turning towards Kagome she said, "Sorry about that he really is a sweetheart." Hearing a growl both girls giggled. "Okay Sessh go off and find someone to spar, I will have to take her to the office." Midoriko turned in Sesshomaru's arms and went on her tip toes to kiss him. Sesshomaru wrapped his other arm around Midoriko, and placed it on her lower back. He returned the kiss and soon broke away to go to the sword fighting station. Midoriko turned back to Kagome and lightly blushed.

"So what's your name?"

"Kagome."

"Okay. Well Kagome we are going to get to work! I presume you don't know anything about priestesses or spiritual powers."

"I thought that was all a myth! Like I didn't know creatures like Sesshomaru existed!"

"Oh you're too cute Kagome! Ha-ha, well Sesshomaru and Koga are what are classified as demons. You and I are classified as priestesses. Do you see that guy with the red kimono and the white hair like Sesshomaru? He's known as a half-demon. There are monks as well as humans here. See that guy with the purple robe on? He's a monk. Um, where is she… Oh! See that girl over there by the demon slayers? She's a human. Her family is one of the best demon executors out there. Anyways enough of that! You will learn about them in class, I will take you to the office on the other side and we will see just how great your priestess powers are."

"But wait, how am I a priestess? How do you know? How do I know?"

"Your family hasn't told you anything?" Kagome shook her head. "Oh dear! Well, we can't do anything until your family has told you their history or past. Um. Oh geez. Okay let me see your schedule."

Kagome pulled out her schedule and handed it to Midoriko. She scanned over it and handed it back with a warm smile. "You have the next class with Sango, the demon slayer and me. After that you have one with Miroku, the monk, and Inuyasha, the half demon. All the rest of your classes I don't take, so ask Sango or whoever about those. Sesshomaru has one class after lunch with you, so after lunch try and find Sesshomaru. Oh wait he's showing you around the school never mind… wait! You can sit with us at lunch! There are about 20 people but I will make some room! Oh my! It's going to be soo much fun! Okay for now. I will go get Sesshomaru and he will show you to your class after he's done doing whatever he's doing! Okay, nice meeting you Kagome! Hope you have a good day!"

"Yeah! You too Midoriko!"

Midoriko turned and walked over to where Sesshomaru was sword fighting and waited. After about a minute, Sesshomaru finished his match and walked over to Midoriko. He gleamed slightly as if sweaty and Midoriko looked as if she didn't want him to touch her, but he pulled her into an embrace and placed her head under his chin. Midoriko wrapped her arms around him and he shifted his head to where he could kiss the top of her head. Midoriko shifted her head so she was looking in Sesshomaru's eyes and stood on her tiptoes to kiss Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru returned the kiss and soon broke away, remembering they had an audience. He looked deeply into Midoriko's eyes and untangled himself to show Kagome to her first class. Sesshomaru cleared his throat and walked up the stairs to where Kagome and Sesshomaru first came down. Kagome took that as her cue to follow and her first day of Shiken Tama high school started.

***PLEASE REVIEW! I NEED SOME FEEDBACK. ALSO YOU MIGHT WANT TO CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORY OH MY LOVE. THAT ONE IS BASED ON THE FEUDAL ERA! REVIEW….***


	2. First Hour

**I DON'T OWN INUYASHA**

Sesshomaru stalked down the halls to room 19B. The room wasn't very lively with all the lights off and the door closed. Kagome stared at Sesshomaru waiting for him to do something.

He didn't.

"Uh, Sesshomaru? This classroom obviously doesn't have a class… I need to go to my class."

"Shut up girl. You're lucky I don't know your name or else I would hunt you down and kill you."

"Uhm… RUDE! SESSHOMARU YOU'RE SUCH A STUCK UP JERK! I CAN'T BELIEVE HOW YOU HAVE ANY FRIENDS WITH THAT ATTITUDE YOU'RE GIVING ME… MAYBE IT'S A SPECIALITY! I DON'T KNOW. BUT I WILL NOT TOLERATE BEING PUSHED AROUND BY A HIGHER CLASS MATE, AND CERTAINLY NOT TREATED THIS WAY BY A GUY WHO'S SUPPOSELY HONORABLE!" Kagome huffed after her outburst.

'Hm… Interesting, the girl yelled at me and is now showing no signs of fear only anger. She's clueless' Sesshomaru thought for a second, "Little girl, I and everybody else appreciated you standing up for yourself, but it won't do any good. Since we are alone and there are no witnesses, I could return to the office and say I missed you when I was coming back to get you from your class… No one would know where you would be, until I would want you to be found-"

"Sesshomaru. I hope you aren't threatening this girl. She's new and I don't want you to chase her off." A third, new voice said. Kagome whipped around, grateful that a person came to her rescue, and took in the person's appearance. 'Oh great! Sesshomaru has a twin.' The person was a little taller than Sesshomaru, with the same ember eyes, white hair, pale skin, and one stripe on each cheek but they were blue instead of magenta. The figure looked masculine, so Kagome concluded it was a guy about Sesshomaru's age, with his hair pulled back into a high ponytail, the tips of his bangs were covering his eyebrows, and he didn't have a crescent moon like Sesshomaru. 'How weird! Maybe they are cousins. But why would a cousin wear a suit so formal?' The suit of the man was deep blue and the shirt underneath was white.

"No , I'm not. Just helping this girl find her way." Kagome heard a mocking tone, and wondered if Sesshomaru had a sense of humor.

"That's good. Now I believe," Mr. Taisho stopped in front of the dark, unoccupied door, looking as if he wanted to open it. "She is in my class as well as you, so take her to the-"

"I already know where to take her. I'm not stupid."

"Sesshomaru, I think you need another detention after school in my classroom… maybe you could bring this girl with you."

Kagome was ready to cry, she can't get a detention on the first day! "Um, excuse me," Kagome's voice was gentle and soft. "This is my first day sir and I don't think getting a detention would please my family nor would it help my record… I'm sorry but what have I done wrong?"

Mr. Taisho's laughter spread throughout the halls and Kagome was left to stare at Sesshomaru as he silently fumed beside her. She suddenly got an uneasy feeling as if she was going to be sick and prayed to Kami it would go away.

"My girl, you have done nothing wrong! I was just giving my son here a hard time. Gotta keep him on his feet, eh?" Kagome was stuck to her spot and stared, mouth open, at this man who looked no older than Kagome herself. Sesshomaru's irritation grew, and with that so did Kagome's nausea.

"Uh, sir? How could that even be possible?"

"Sesshomaru!" Mr. Taisho yelled. "I suggest you control your aura or this girl is going to be sick! I'm sorry miss, but what is your name? I would hate to not call your name in class."

"OH! Uh, well my name is Kagome."

"What a lovely name! I'm , Sesshomaru's dad. You probably have figured that out. Okay now dear, I want you to get to class so you can start on the assignment for today… so you go down the hall way, take a right, walk all the way down to the end, take a left and the fourth door on the right will be the computer lab where the rest of the class is."

"Ha-ha, thank you… But shouldn't Sesshomaru be with me? I mean because he's showing me around and what happens if I get lost?" 'Or worst, confronted by other students' Kagome's embarrassment and fear could be scented a mile away. Mr. Taisho felt bad for the girl, he was thinking of something to do and an idea struck him.

"How's this Kagome; I will go into my classroom with Sesshomaru and you wait right here, for say, 5 minutes?"

Kagome was so scared… 'How could they leave?!' She had to stay no matter what. 'Get over this fear Kagome! You're stronger than this! You can do this. ' was overwhelmed with all these emotions that were coming off of Kagome. He glanced at Sesshomaru to find him staring at her with shock and amazement to have so many emotions. 'Even Riko doesn't have this many emotions…'

"Uh, sure . That would be perfect!" With a reassuring smile, Kagome turned and went to stand on the opposite side. opened the door and Sesshomaru took a seat in a desk closest to 's desk and waited patiently while his father closed his door.

"I think she is lovely!"

"Yes father you would think that since you have a human mate."

"Excuse my son? Who is currently courting a certain female miko?"

"Father she is higher than most humans I feel as if she is my equal. But that peasant girl in the hallway is just a filthy, useless human."

"Sesshomaru, watch your mouth boy."

"What are you going to do? Beat me?"

"I won't hesitate to ask your mother to." Sesshomaru glared at his father, a sort of glare that could paralyze any person in the way of his glare. Too bad didn't fall for it.

"My boy! Stop that, now I just said my opinion-"

"And I, mine."

"Yes but there is a certain miko that is waiting outside in the hallway probably scared to death because you have not been very nice to her… I almost pity her! She has no friends-

"She will when she meets Sango and the rest of that half breed's annoying group."

"Sesshomaru stop interrupting me! Now go out there and be nice to the new girl! Maybe stop hating on your brother." Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and started to walk out. He mumbled, "You're the reason I'm in here." At the door and casually walked out. He saw the girl standing on the opposite side of the room and could barely make out her humming. 'Doesn't have a terrible voice.' Sesshomaru thought, as he made eye contact with her and started to walk away. Kagome caught the hint and ran to follow her chauffeur.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sesshomaru walked into the computer lab beyond pissed. That filthy human couldn't have been more careful and drop her back pack in the hallway. What was worse is that she asked him to help her. When he refused she threw a fit and yelled at him. He had enough and walked away entering the computer lab before her. He found Riko and came up behind her and nuzzled her neck while hugging her. She relaxed into his arms and immediately felt warm and fuzzy. She hugged his fore arms, and he felt all the tension and stress leave his body when he inhaled her scent of roses and pine. She was truly happy that she could get Sesshomaru and no other girl could. She loved him with all her heart and couldn't think a day without him.

Kagome slowly walked to the computer lab and peeked in. Sesshomaru was over some girl, probably Midoriko. 'GO figure. I yell at him and he goes to his girlfriend.' She took a quick glance to her right and her left and saw a couple computers open. She recognized the girl from demon slaying, 'Shoot, what was her name? Sasha, Sahe, segi-'

"Kagome dear! Why don't you come and sit by Sango Takuge. She's to your left all the way down." Kagome almost jumped out of her skin. She slowly turned around to see not only but 30 other students staring at her. 'Oh great! Just what I need!' She walked to her left and walked to the end of the row. She made eye contact with the girl Sango and was immediately memorized by how her eyes sparkled with recognition but also curiosity.

"Uh, Hi… I'm Kagome."

"Hiii! I'm Sango!"

"What year of school are you in"

"Junior… what about you?"

"Same… Yay! Oh can I see your schedule? I wanna see if we have any classes together!" Kagome pulled of her schedule and handed it to Sango. While Sango was reading her schedule, Kagome got a better look at the girl. She had long chocolate brown hair and eyes with pink eye shadow. She wore a light pink big long sleeve sweater and a pair of light grey colored jeans. Sango squealed shifting Kagome's attention from her outfit and looks to her face, which wore a happy, excited expression. Kagome was confused.

"So do we have any classes together?"

"We sure do! WE HAVE ALL! Well except training…"

"Wait… training? What's that?"

"Um… computer… science training."

"Oh? I didn't have that at my old school." Kagome had a dreamy look in her eyes, almost wishing this was HER old school. Sango caught it but didn't pay much attention to it.

"Well, Kagome why don't you sit down and I will explain what this project is about."

"Thanks Sango! I really appreciate it!" With a genuine smile Kagome sat down and started the project.

The bell rang and Kagome packed her stuff and waited for Sango to get her things packed up to go to the other class. Sango got up and walked out of the computer lab only to be stop by Sesshomaru. Kagome could sense that Sango felt uncomfortable and wondered why. Sango stopped in front of Sesshomaru and stiffened looking like a straight pin.

"Girl come here. I have to show you to your other class."

"Uh, Sesshomaru? You don't have to anymore. I have all my classes with Sango so go and have fun with Midoriko."

"Shut up girl. Don't you command me to do anything. Let us continue to your next class." Kagome looked in-between Sango, who was still standing stick still, and the fleeting form of Sesshomaru. She had no choice but to follow. Could Sango come to?

Sesshomaru was trying to walk away as fast as he could without looking desperate. 'That damned girl gets on my nerves so easily.' Midoriko caught up to him and latched onto his arm. He immediately relaxed and stopped by the lockers to bring Midoriko into his arms and nuzzle her. Kagome saw this and was confused but decided not to pay any attention to it. She tapped Sango who immediately relaxed and looked around.

"Hey Sango… What was that about? Are you scared of Sesshomaru? Did he hurt you?"

"No Kagome. Forget about it, that's a story for a later date. Come on since Prince is busy I will escort you to your next class madam." Sango bowed lowly at her hips and came back up with a smirk on her face. They laughed the whole way to their next class. The classrooms were spaced through the school so you had to walk pretty far just to get to one class that's next to another. Kagome thought her first day was going pretty well. She made a new friend. 'Oh great! It's only second hour!'

END OF ANTOHER 'LONG' CHAPTER! I bet you're confused as to who's with who. The pairing? Well I don't want to spoil it but Kagome and Sesshomaru are going to hook up later on… and InuyashaxSango MirokuxAyame KogaxKagura NarakuxKikyo MidorikoxRenkotsu HakudoshixKanna Princess AbixGinta

I couldn't think of any more. So sorry! But keep reviewing and thanks!


End file.
